


Morning Light

by Peacharvest



Series: Courtship Habits of Konoha Ninja [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Biting, Cunnilingus, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, I never said they were straight, I'ma just leave this here then run away ok?, Madara is a woman, Morning Sex, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Tagging is a lot harder than it looks, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We Die Like Men, Work In Progress, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacharvest/pseuds/Peacharvest
Summary: This is porn.Soft fluffy morning, established loving relationship porn, but porn none the less.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Courtship Habits of Konoha Ninja [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723852
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Um... So this is the first fic I've decided to post and actually it's a snippet of a much larger AU that I have... That I might never post. Sorry. I'm a bit of a perfectionist which automatically makes me a bit of a procrastinator. But maybe I will. Idk. Grant me the ability to do more than brainstorm and put down plot points. A list does not a fic make. This is me just trying to sneak this on the buffet table of MadaTobi and running away.
> 
> ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW: is that Madara is female and they are in a healthy loving relationship. 
> 
> The only reason Madara is female is that in the wider AU I express my pregnancy kink and I got frustrated working out ABO culture to mix with all of the other cultural plot points. So don't @ me whining that I changed the gender.

The sun is not quite up when Tobirama wakes but it's light enough that they can see by what is filtered through the paper at the window. He wakes to the smokey and flowery incense that clings to Madara, his front plastered to her back, nose tucked to the top of her head, one arm slightly numb under her head, the other under her arm with her hand on top of his, their fingers interlaced in a loose grip. He wiggles his pinned arm out then under her waist instead to pull her back up to him, the colder air on his freshly exposed chest making his nipples puckered. She doesn't wake but to groan and lean back into him. He realizes with mild interest that his dick is more awake than he is. He softly rocks into her butt, a sleepy inquiry. If she ignores it he won't push, but...

She rocks back. He give a happy rumble, chest deep and low. He reaches his hand to catch her breast to massage and tug intermittently at her sweet pink nipples. They are sensitive for a week or so before her time, and he gets a delightful little wiggle against his manhood. He cants his hips to slowly rub in circles, his cock going from a stiff chub to something much harder. She gets slick quick against the head of his cock, and gives a breathy sigh leaning into his attentions happily. His cock catches in her folds and he slides home. She gives a louder moan at his entrance to her, and pushes her own way down. It's tight, wet, hot, sticky, and he loves it. He nips at her neck, right where her earring sits, and starts to work at the junction of her chin and ear as he begins to shallowly thrust into her at a steady rock. 

For all that this exercise is slow and steady, they start to sweat. Partly for the fact that it's warm as the morning light now spills onto them, and from their waists down they are still covered with the heavy kakebuton. The sweat trickles down her neck and he stops nibbling long enough to lick it off, then goes back to work on the marvelous hickey he has made. It's a good thing she normally wears her hair free and down in conjunction with those high collared outfits all Uchihas wear in all weather. 

His own white skin is hot and an almost burning irritation despite the paper between him and the direct source. He hasn't put on his sunoil to protect himself, but he's not going to to get out of bed to do it now. 

However the sunlight on Madara's ivory skin simply glows, her shoulder and breast alight like snowy hills in the sun, her cheek soft and ready to be kisses. He can't help himself on the average morning. Her hair looks like a rope of black fire in the braid she used the night before to keep it as free of tangles as it could be. Madara in the morning light is a sight of beauty enough to make Tobirama loose breath. 

They are both panting, and he presses so they are less on their sides and he is closer to being on top of her, still thrusting shallow but balls deep inside. 

When Madara shudders with a whine he finishes too, cumming inside as he bites the bruise he has made of her neck to hold her. She twitches around his softening cock. 

But he's not done yet. Pulling out, he pulls the blanket away, and crawls down, rolling her by gripping her thigh to pull her onto her back. Her knees splayed open for his sight and pleasure, her neather lips wet with sweat and his seed, red and plump with her arousal. 

He puts her knees on his shoulders and gives it a kiss. Her hands go to his hair in a shot, and he grins before his tongue is out and lapping at her, digging his cum out. Her thighs tighten around his head and he has to keep his hands on her hips to keep her in a steady lock to do his work. 

He can feel her heels dig into his back. If she kicks his kidneys again while he is doing this he's going to stop. She has more spacial awareness than that, even in situations like this. Her pulling his hair is annoying enough already. He doesn't like it as much as she does. To be fair he hasn't heard of anyone else who can orgasm just from getting their hair pulled during a little kiss.

Soon though the taste of his own cum is mostly gone and her own wetness is smeared liberally on his mouth and chin. So his tongue leaves her hole to focus sucking and lapping at her pearl between his own panting breaths warming her cunt further, and his two fingers slide in to start a steady yet quick pace. She must like the way his callouses rub the inside of her walls because her knees go from passive lock around his ears to a smothering grip, and he can't hear her moans from between them anymore. He feels her jerk and shudder as another orgasm rips through her as he continues through it, her heels firmly digging into his back under his shoulder blades. After the rolling orgasm teeters out he slows, then slowly pulls from her very sensitive flesh. Her legs fall open again and his head is released.

He crawls up to the head of the bed again where he had lain for the night to reach inside the bedside set of drawers and pull out some wet wipes. Item retrieved, he returns to his lover. He wipes his own mouth and chin off before gently wiping her front to back, removing the sticky mess he has made of her. She only squirms a little, and he twists around to toss the used wipe into the trash before returning to his previous position at her side if propped up on one arm.

He is smiling softly as she relaxes back and lays there in that morning sunlight, and her eyes open for likely the first time that day. "Morning. How are you?" He greets. His voice is a little scratchy. 

She gave a chuckle, amused. "It seems to be starting auspiciously." She gives a little stretch with her arms above her head. Her breasts move with the motion and he is shameless as he stares at the perky mounds.

"Mn, really?" He leans down for a kiss. When he leans back her eyes are sharingan red and looking his naked form up and down. 

"Really." She gives a beautiful smile only to freeze when her belly let's out a rumbling groan loud enough to be heard from across a room. She flushes in embarrassment. "Well, might be better with some breakfast perhaps." She says, prim expression firmly in place. He lets out a laugh. "Well then I had better get to the kitchen now, shouldn't I?" He gives her another kiss and then gets up. First things first: to find some pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Review and Productive Criticism, please? I think I at least kept it in the present tense properly.  
> ... K, I'ma go hide now


End file.
